Magic Chrysanthemum
by Vy Murasaki
Summary: "Kau mau jadi sahabatku Sakura?"    "kalau begitu, untuk kita, nama bunga ini adalah bunga krisan ajaib!" ujarnya polos.  Fic persahabatan tentang 4 orang berbeda yang mengalir begitu saja,  Oneshot tahun baru dari Vy, Maaf telat... RnR please...


**MAGIC CHRYSANTHEMUM**

**Genre :**

Friendship

***Rated :**

T

***Disclaimer :**

saya tahu Naruto bukan saya, kenapa musti diulang-ulang sih..? #diBazoka#

***Warnings **:

OOC, typo(s) bertebaran,

Cerita masih amburadul dan kesalahan lain

***Summary :**

_Tertawalah saat kau dilingkup sunyi…_

_Menangislah walau membuat mu terlihat lemah…_

_Gapai jemariku kala berada di jurang pemisah…_

_Namu tersenyumah…_

_Tersenyumlah kemanapun kaki melangkah…_

**Happy reading, Minna-san...^_^**_  
_

_._

_._

Kaki-kaki kecil tersebut berlarian dengan riang dan seolah tanpa beban. Suara-suara gelak tawa dan juga canda memenuhi udara. Menambah keceriaan suasana sore yang indah di sebuah padang rumput di pinggiran desa yang rindang. Padang rumput tersebut luas. Sangat luas malah. Gerombolan anak-anak terlihat tertawa lepas dengan teman-temannya seolah mereka ada hanya untuk tertawa, berlarian, bermain dan bersenang-senang.

Tapi, bukankah itu memang kenyataannya? Bukankah masa kanak-kanak adalah masanya kau bermain dan berbahagia dengan teman-temanmu? Masa paling indah dan paling tak terlupakan dalam hidupmu. Masa dimana kau bisa dengan bebas mengekspresikan perasaanmu, masa dimana kau bisa dengan bebas menunjukkan keinginanmu. Atau, setidaknya itulah masa kanak-kanak bagi sebagian besar orang.

Anak laki-laki terlihat sedang asyik bermain bola dan ada beberapa yang terlihat bermain layang-layang ataupun berenang di sungai jernih dan dangkal yang mengalir di sisi padang rumput tersebut.

Gadis-gadis cilik terlihat sedang berkerumun memainkan suatu permainan yang entah-permainan-apa-itu. Namun, banyak di antaranya yang memilih untuk melihat-lihat dan memetik bunga-bunga indah di rumpun bunga luas yang terletak di samping padang rumput. Anak-anak yang usianya kurang lebih 5 atau 6 tahun tersebut tampak sangat menikmati waktunya.

Tapi tak semua anak di sana sepeti itu. Terlihat seorang gadis cilik yang duduk menyendiri di bawah naungan pohon maple di pinggir padang rumput. Gadis cilik yang terlihat berusia 6 tahun tersebut membetulkan rambut pinknya yang sempat dipermainkan angin dan menutupi matanya. Pandangan mata hijaunya mengarah ke kerumunan anak-anak seusianya yang sedang bermain riang bersama-sama. Tapi, dia sendirian.

Sakura—nama gadis kecil itu, menghela napas sedih dan menekuk lututnya lalu memeluknya dengan kedua tangan. Dia memandang sedih pada kerumunan anak-anak perempuan yang tidak menghiraukannya. Sakura meluruskan kembali kakinya dan berniat untuk berdiri saat dia melihat tangan kecil yang tiba-tiba terulur ke arahnya.

Gadis itu mendongakkan pandangan mata hijaunya yang langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru aquamarine agak pucat yang sedang menyorot hangat ke arahnya. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang terikat dua rapi dengan pita biru itu nampak tertiup angin, namun pemiliknya terlihat tak tergangu sedikitpun. Sang rambut pirang tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura yang masih terkejut karena ada yang mau menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut main?" Tanya si pirang sambil menarik uluran tangannya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura yang tidak jadi berdiri. Baru Sakura sadari kalau gadis yang menyapanya tersebut membawa keranjang kecil yang penuh bunga. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan gadis pirang cilik tersebut hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai ganti jawaban, membuat si mata aqua memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Oh.. aku lupa, kita belum kenalan," dia menepuk dahinya dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Siapa namamu?" Ino bertanya antusias. Dia menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura malu-malu seraya menyambut uluran tangan Ino dengan sedikit ragu. Namun wajah mungil Sakura terlihat senang. Ino tersenyum lebar dan bersahabat.

"Wah.. namamu seperti warna rambutmu. Hei, usia ku 6 tahun Sakura, kau juga?" Tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau Ino adalah gadis periang yang mudah mendapatkan teman. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang nampak pendiam dan malu-malu. Melihat sikap Ino yang ramah dan ceria, Sakura ikut tersenyum riang yang sama sekali tidak dipaksakan. Kilauan mata hijaunya menjadi lebih cerah dan Sakura mulai menanggapi Ino dengan ceria, tidak malu-malu lagi, apalagi ragu.

"Usiaku juga 6 tahun Ino," jawab Sakura. Membuat Ino menganggukkan kepala pirangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba, gadis yang memakai baju kuning tersebut kembali memandang Sakura dengan mata menyipit,

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain dengan yang lain Sakura? Kenapa malah menyendiri di sini?" tanyanya penuh ingin tahu. Mata Sakura sedikit meredupkan sinarnya lalu dia menjawab pelan,

" Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku Ino. Anak-anak yang lain menjauhiku," jawab Sakura. Ino memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Ehh? Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?" memirngkan sedikit kepalanya, Ino bertanya heran. Sakura memandang rumput yang sedang mereka duduki lalu menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Mereka bilang, mereka tak mau berteman denganku karena dahiku lebar. Jadi, mereka menjauhiku," Sakura meraba dahinya yang tertutupi helaian rambut merah mudanya. Ino tetap memandang heran.

"Itu aneh. Masa hanya karena itu mereka tak mau berteman denganmu?" celetuk Ino, membuat Sakura memandangnya.

"Kau tak ikut menjauhiku, Ino?" Tanya Sakura heran. Ino memandangnya dengan sorot mata yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan sahabatku!" jawab Ino yakin. Lagi-lagi, Sakura terkejut dan senang sekaligus. Ditatapnya Ino yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum di wajah polosnya.

"Sahabat?" ulang Sakura ragu. Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk yakin.

"Kau mau bersahabat dan bermain denganku kan, Sakura?" tawar Ino sambil tersenyum lugu kepada Sakura. Menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sakura, mata aqua Ino yang masih polos menatap penuh harap agar Sakura menyambut jari kelingkingnya. Yang ditawari ikut tersenyum senang,

"Tentu saja, Ino. Kita sahabat!" Sakura menyambut jari kelingking Ino dengan miliknya. Mereka berdua lalu saling melempar senyuman senang. Tiba-tiba, Ino membulatkan bibirnya dan menepuk dahinya tanda kalau dia menyadari sesuatu yang sudah dilupakannya. Sakura memandangnya ingin tahu, tapi Ino malah tersenyum jahil.

"Aku lupa sesuatu! Sakura, tutup matamu sebentar ya! Jangan membuka sampai aku mengizinkanmu membuka mata!" Ino berujar penuh semangat dan penuh rahasia.

"Eh? Kenapa Ino?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ah…ini kejutan. Jadi, kau harus menutup matamu," Ino menjelaskan. Sakura yang sebenarnya masih bingung menurut saja karena tak tahan dengan pandangan bersahabat sekaligus pandangan memohon Ino. Ino tersenyum lebar. Memastikan mata Sakura tertutup rapat, Ino mengambil keranjang bunganya yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di samping kakinya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu lalu mengambil dua tangkai bunga cantik berwarna kuning.

Ino juga mengambil dua buah pita biru yang digunakan untuk mengikat dua rambutnya, membuat rambut pirang pucat itu tergerai sampai sebatas bahu. Tangan kecilnya mengikatkan satu-persatu pita biru miliknya ke masing-masing tangkai bunga krisan tersebut dan menyimpulnya dengan rapi. Membuat dua tangkai bunga Kuning tersebut semakin terlihat cantik.

"Sudah belum, Ino?" Tanya Sakura, masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Sebentar lagi," Ino membetulkan simpul pita biru tersebut dan menyembunyikan dua tangkai bunga berpita tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

"Nah, buka matamu Sakura!" ujar Ino. Sakura membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Ino yang lagi-lagi sedang tersenyum lebar. Tak ada yang berubah. Ini masih di bawah naungan pohon maple di pinggir padang rumput. Hanya saja, anak-anak yang tadi bermain tinggal sedikit karena hari sudah semakin sore dan rambut Ino tidak lagi dikuncir dua rapi, melainkan tergerai. Melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura, Ino langsung menunjukkan bunga yang tadi disembunyikannya dan menyodorkan salah satunya ke arah Sakura yang memandang takjub.

"Ini unutkmu Sakura dan yang ini untukku. Sebagai tanda kalau kita sudah menjadi sahabat," terang Ino saat Sakura mengambil salah satu bunga yang disodorkan Ino, yang satunya lagi masih berada di genggaman tangan kecil Ino. Sakura lalu menyentuh pita biru yang menghiasi tangkai bunganya. Mata Sakura mendongak memandang Ino saat menyadari kalau dua pita biru itu adalah pita yang tadinya menghiasi rambut Ino, namun Ino tampak tak terganggu apalagi keberatan. Sakura mendekatkan bunga dengan pita biru miliknya ke arah hidungnya, lalu tersenyum riang.

"Terima kasih, Ino!" ujarnya senang. Ino ikut tersenyum riang.

"Sama-sama! Ini bunga krisan. Kata ibuku, bunga Krisan itu artinya 'Kamu Teman yang Luar biasa', jadi aku memberikan bunga itu untukmu," terang Ino membuat Sakura mengerlingkan pandangannya,

"Teman? Bukankah katamu tadi kita bersahabat?" Tanya Sakura polos. Ino ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Eh? Iya juga sih. Kalau begitu, arti bunga ini untuk kita adalah persahabatan saja, Sakura!" putus Ino sama polos dan sama lugunya dengan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan putusan Ino. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Sakura kemudian berhenti tertawa,

"Hei… karena bunga krisan ini menjadi awal persahabatan kita, berarti ini bukan bunga Krisan biasa!" seru Sakura panjang lebar. Ino lalu nampak berpikir, dan melempar pandang ke bunga Krisan ditangannya dan bunga Krisan di tangan Sakura,

"Bunga Krisan ajaib!" seru mereka bersamaan lalu kembali tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti tertawa dan saling melempar senyum. Tangan Sakura masih memegang bunga pemberian Ino, begitupun dengan Ino yang masih menggenggam bunganya.

"Ino, besok kan tahun baru, jadi nanti malam akan ada festival hanabi di padang rumput ini," ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Ino mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mau pergi denganku, Ino?" tawar Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu saja mau, Sakura. Nanti malam, kita bertemu di sini lagi ya, sekalian aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku yang lain," Ino berbicara antusias. Sakura tersenyum lebar,

"Baiklah. Nanti malam, kita bertemu disini!" Sakura menyetujui saran Ino. Tiba-tiba, Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil keranjang bunganya lalu meletakkan bunga Krisan miliknya di sana, membuat Sakura ikut berdiri.

"Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu Sakura, kita bertemu lagi nanti malam," Ino melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauhi Sakura untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura ikut melambaikan tangannya,

"Sampai jumpa," teriak Sakura lalu dia juga berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Dia menggenggam erat bunga pemberian Ino,

'Sahabat pertamaku,' batin Sakura tanpa sadar.

Malam sudah menjelang. Namun Konoha tak terlihat sepi, justru sebaliknya kota tersebut malah terlihat sangat ramai. Tentu saja karena ini malam pergantian tahun, akan ada festival Hanabi yang meriah.

Keadaan ramai juga tampak di rumah keluarga Haruno. Semuanya sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti festival Hanabi di padang rumput Konoha yang selalu ramai dengan anak-anak yang bermain. Namun, yang paling antusias adalah putrid kecil Haruno, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Biasanya, Sakura tak pernah seantusias ini untuk mengikuti festival karena dia tak punya teman.

Sang ibu, tak terlalu heran heran dengan perubahan sifat sang anak karena tadi, saat pulang dari padang rumput, putrinya tersebut membawa setangkai bunga krisan cantik dan berkata riang kalau dia akan menemui seseorang di festival nanti. Nyonya Haruno, dengan insting ibunya yang tajam, bisa menebak kalau anaknya baru saja mendapatkan teman yang tak pernah didapatnya.

"Kaa-san…. Ayo cepat! Tak bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Sakura yang sudah rapi dengan Kimono pink kesayangannya merengek-rengek pada sang ibu yang masih membetulkan rambutnya. Nyonya Haruno tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak kecilnya,

"Sabarlah Sakura sayang! Ini masih terlalu awal untuk berangkat. Lagipula, kita tunggu ayahmu pulang kerja dulu, nak!" Kaa-sannya berujar sabar, mau tak mau Sakura menurutinya. Mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, gadis cilik itu duduk di samping ibunya dan ikut menunggu Tou-sannya pulang.

Tak lama, Sakura merasakan suatu kehangatan yang menjalar di kepalanya. Ditolehkannya kepala merah muda hanya untuk mendapati sang Ibu yang tengah membelai rambutnya, dan merapikan beberapa helai rambut pinknya yang menjuntai tidak rapi.

"Rambutmu sedikit berantakan, sayang. Apa kau mau menemui teman barumu dengan rambut berantakan?" mata Ibunya yang sewarna dengan warna mata Sakura mengerling jenaka. Pipi Sakura bersemu.

"Ba…bagaimana ibu bisa tahu?" Tanya Sakura dengan rona merah yang semakin nyata. Ibunya terkikik geli, lalu membetulkan Obi merah yang dikenakan Sakura,

"Tentu saja karena kau anak Kaa-san," ucap Ibunya lembut sambil memberikan elusan hangat di pipi kanan Sakura sebelum beranjak ke pintu depan karena ada yang mengetuk pintu. Sakura yang tertinggal sendiri di dalam ruangan, mengelus pipi kanannya,

"Sentuhan Ibu hangat. Sentuhan Ino juga. Apa itu artinya aku dan Ino bisa jadi sahabat selamanya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis kecil itu lalu tersentak kaget saat mendengar panggilan Ibunya dari arah depan,

"Sakura…! Kemari nak! Tousan sudah pulang," mendengarnya, Sakura terpekik girang dan berlari ke arah depan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya tampak tidak sabaran.

"Mana Tousan, Kaasan?" Tanya Sakura saat baru saja sampai.

"Sebentar ya! Tousan sedang bersiap-siap sebentar," ujar Nyonya Haruno sabar, membuat senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah Sakura.

"Yaiyy…" pekiknya girang dengan wajah kecil polosnya, membuat sang bunda kembali melantukan tawa gelinya.

Padang rumput nampak sangat ramai. Sakura menggenggam tangan ibunya erat-erat agar tidak terpisah. Tapi mata hijaunya memandang berkeliling, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Sakura?" Tanya ibunya, sedikit banyak mengagetkan Sakura.

"Umm…, sebenarnya, aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan teman baruku di bawah pohon Maple yang tadi sore, Kaa-san," jawab Sakura. Walaupun tidak menyebutkan secara spesifik pohon Maple yang dimaksud, Nyonya Haruno tahu pohon Maple yang mana, karena Nyonya Haruno tahu betul hanya ada satu pohon Maple favorit Sakura di Konoha. Putrid kecilnya selalu pergi ke pohon Maple yang sama setiap hari.

"Ayo Kaasan antar! Kalau pergi sendiri, kau bisa tersesat di keramaian," tawar Ibunya. Sakura terlihat ragu, sampai sang ayah juga ikut membuka suaranya,

"Biar Kaasanmu yang antar, Tousan akan menunggu Kaasan di sini," ucapnya, membuat Sskura mengangguk .

"Arigatou Tousan," ucapnya sebelum dia berjalan pergi diantar Ibunya.

Mendekati pohon Maaple yang dimaksud, suasananya sudah tidak sesesak tadi. Tapi juga cukup ramai dan terang sehingga Nyonya Haruno bisa meninggalkan Sakura dan membiarkannya pergi sendiri. banyak pengunjung festival yang duduk-duduk di sekitar pohon tersebut.

Sakura berlari kecil saat melihat telah ada seseorang di bawah pohon Maple. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino? Ino yang memakai kimono kuning pucat sewarna rambutnya dengan Obi oranye menyala tersebut melambai ringan ke arah Sakura yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Apa aku terlambat Ino?" Tanya Sakura saat mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya di samping Ino. Ino menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga baru sampai Sakura. Dan teman-temanku juga belum datang," jawab Ino. Mereka berdua lalu bercanda bersama, tak sadar jika ada beberapa sosok yang mendekati mereka.

"Ino! Maaf kami terlambat," ujar sosok kecil bercepol dua seperti panda. Disusul di belakang sosok itu, muncul gadis mungil bermata lavender pucat—nyaris tidak putih perak yang berkimono putih.

"Ahh… tak apa-apa. Toh aku dan Sakura belum menunggu terlalu lama. Iya kan, Sakura?" tanggap Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Gadis lavender pucat itu melirik malu-malu.

Si gadis bercepol memandang Sakura, membuat Sakura mengalihkan tatapn matanya ke bawah.

"Hei, ini Sakura. Sakura itu teman—ahh tidak, sahabat baruku. Dia akan jadi sahabat kalian juga," ujar Ino antusias. Sicepol dua juga nampak senang.

"Nah Sakura, anak yang dicepol dua itu namanya Tenten, dan yang berkimono putih itu Hinata," lanjut Ino. Tenten mengulurkan tangannya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang dibalut kimono biru di depan Sakura. Hinata mengambil tempat di samping Tenten. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Tenten dan berujar malu-malu,

"Sa…Sakura. Namaku, Haruno Sakura," Sakura memberikan Tenten senyuman malu-malunya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat Tenten. Sakura lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hinata yang tampaknya jauh lebih pemalu dari Sakura—Sebenarnya, sakura tidak pemalu. Hanya saja, tak pernah punya teman membuatnya sedikit menutup diri.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata, dan dibalas dengan si manis mata perak tersebut.

"Hi…Hina..ta H...Hyu.. Hyuuga," ucapnya tergagap-gagap dan seperti bisikan. Namun, Sakura mendengarnya,

"Aku Sakura Haruno," Sakura yang merasa nyaman dengan mereka semua mulai bersikap seperti dia yang biasanya.

"Nah! Sesi perkenalan selesai," Tenten dan Ino tersenyum cerah. Dibalas dengan senyuman senang Sakura, dan senyuman malu-malu Hinata.

Keenam gadis kecil yang sepantaran tersebut lalu mengobrol dan bercanda bersama. Saling bercerita antusias dengan suara imut mereka. Hinata sudah terlihat lebih rileks, tak seperti yang tadi.

Hinata bercerita tentang kesehariannya di keluarga Hyuga dan juga kegiatannya yang berupa kursus-kursus bersama adiknya—Hanabi. Tenten bercerita tentang toko peralatan orang tuanya sementara Sakura bercerita tentang pohon maple rahasianya yang sekarang jadi pohon rahasia mereka berempat.

Ino memberitahukan mereka tentang Hanakotoba yang memang diketahuinya, mengingat orang tuanya memiliki sebuah toko bunga. Ino juga bilang kalau dia juga memberikan bunga Krisan dengan pita biru kepada Tenten dan Hinata dulu, yang diiyakan keduanya. Mereka berdua juga setuju untuk menyebut bunga pemberian Ino dengan nama bunga Krisan Ajaib.

"Eh? Berarti kita punya pita biru yang sama!" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba. Mereka berempat berpandangan.

"Hmm.., iya juga! Aku memberikan bunga berpita biru untuk kalian bertiga dan untukku sendiri, jadi kita punya masing-masing satu pita biru yang sama!" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Bunganya pasti akan layu. Tapi, janji pitanya jangan dibuang ya?" Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, yang di sambut ketiga orang yang lain. Mereka menautkan jari kelingking mereka bersama.

"Hei lihat!" seruan Tenten membuat ketiga orang lainnya memandang ke arah pandangan si rambut cokelat berada. Sebentar lagi Hanabi akan dimulai.

Ketiganya memandang ke langit, begitu pula dengan para pengunjung festival yang lainnya.

Tak lama, kempang api warna-warni yang sangat indah meledak di langit yang gelap. Beradu dengan sinar rembulan yang samara-samar karena tertutup awan. Mereka semua bersorak bahagia dan tertawa bersama. Pergantian tahun yang sangat ditunggu para pengunjung festival Hanabi.

"Selamat Tahun Baru!" seru mereka berempat berbarengan dengan senyuman cerah yang disusul tawa riang. Tak hanya mereka berempat, para pengunjung festival yang lainnya juga menyerukan kata-kata tersebut.

Tahun yang baru, untuk awal persahabatan yang baru…

Happy New Year…

Kota Konoha

10 tahun kemudian,

Konoha International School,

Konoha International School terlihat sepi hari itu. Tentu saja, karena ini masih jam pelajaran. Semua siswa dan guru sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan kelas 11 IPA-2. murid-murid tengah sibuk mendengarkan instruksi guru sambil menggoreskan warna-warna pilihan mereka di atas kanvas. Kanvas?

Tentu saja karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran kesenian, tepatnya melukis. Mereka dibagi dalam kelompok beranggotakan empat orang dan harus menyelesaikan bersama-sama. Bisa ditebak kalau Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata berada dalam satu kelompok karena setiap murid bebas menentukan partnernya sendiri. Tahun ini mereka memang sekelas, namun saat kelas 10 lalu, mereka beda kelas.

Tema lukisannya bebas, namun Kurenai-sensei—salah satu guru kesenian di KIS- menganjurkan agar mereka melukis apapun yang berarti bagi mereka. Guru cantik itu berkeliling melihat dan menilai kinerja muridnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan konyol, Dobe!"

"A..apa katamu? Kau itu yang konyol, temeee!"

"Kalau mau melukis hal tak berguna itu, lukis saja di kamarmu, Idiot!"

"Jangan memancing emosiku, pantat ayam!"

"Pantat ayam katamu? Dasar durian berjalan!"

Adu mulut di sudut kelas sukses mengalihkan perhatian murid-murid lain dan juga Kurenai-sensei. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut memandang ke arah segerombong siswa lelaki yang tergabung dalam satu kelompok. Empat orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian nampak tidak sadar— ralat, dua diantaranya sadar sedangkan yang dua lagi tidak sadar karena sibuk beradu mulut.

Hinata dan ketiga sahabatnya memandang ke arah keributan terjadi dan menghela napas bersama. Keempatnya memandang keributan tersebut dengan cara dan senyuman yang aneh. Lagi-lagi pelakunya sama. Siapa lagi yang sedang bertengkar selain Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto—sepupu Ino tersayang-. Sedangkan dua orang lagi yang hanya duduk didekat mereka dengan tampang bosan adalah Sabaku no Gaara—sepupu Ino dan Naruto- dan Hyuga Neji—sepupu Hinata.

Keempatnya bersahabat. Tak hanya berempat sebenarnya, tapi berenam. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba. Sasuke dan Neji memang sudah bersahabat, sedangkan Naruto lengket dengan Gaara dan Kiba juga Shikamaru. Karena suatu perihal penting yang bisa membuat otak Fujoshi aktif, mereka berenam menjadi sangat dekat.

Tetap tak menyadari tatapan warga kelas dan Kurenai-sensei, Naruto membalas ledekan Sasuke,

"Tomat!"

"Jeruk!"

"Anak ayam..!"

"Anak rubah..!"

"Dasar sok keren!" ledek Naruto, kali ini Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Aku memang keren, Dobe idiot!" balas Sasuke sedikit narsis,

"A..apa? Dasar NARSIS..!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Dan Kurenai-sensei sampai harus memukul kepala mereka dengan buku kesenian di tangannya agar dua orang yang selalu bertengkar konyol tersebut diam.

"Kalau tidak mau diam, nilai lukisan kelompok kalian akan aku kurangi setengahnya!" ancam Kurenai-sensei tegas. Gaara dan Neji yang memang sekelompok dengan Sasuke dan Naruto mendelik tajam,

"Dan kalau nilai kita dipotong setengahnya, akan kumutilasi kalian berdua!" ancam Gaara jauh lebih sadis. Membuat Naruto dan semua yang mendengarnya –kecuali Sasuke, Neji dan Kurenai-sensei serta Shikamaru yang setengah tertidur— bergidik ngeri.

"I..iya.. iya deh Gaara," ucap Naruto takut-takut. Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' ria seperti biasa. Kurenai-sensei menjauh dan kembali berkeliling kelas. Neji, entah kenapa malah memandang penuh saying dan bangga ke arah Ukenya. Neji memang sudah berhasil menjadi Seme gaara, walaupun dengan pengorbanan yang berat.

"Kalau kau tak segera bekerja, aku tak akan segan-segan membenturkan kepalamu!" ancaman Gaara kembali terdengar saat menyadari Na\eji malah terdiam menatapnya. Dengan segera, membuat Neji kembali kelukisan mereka berempat,

'Kenapa Uke ku bisa seganas ini ya? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sayang Gaara-chan, sih!' batin Neji sok miris. Sasuke terlihat memandang Naruto dari sudut matanya dan menyeringai aneh.

Merinding sendiri, Sakura menggoreskan warna biru di lukisan kelompoknya, melukis bagian langit. Tak lama, didengarnya Tenten berbisik kepada Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari kelompok 'bermasalah' di sudut kelas.

"Hey, menurut kalian mereka bagaimana?" bisiknya penasaran tapi dia tetap melukis seperti ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Mereka pasangan SemeUke yang cocok. Kalian lihat Neji dan Gaara tadi? Mereka benar-benar imut," Ino menjawab dalam bisikan antusias. Hinata mengangguk.

"NejiGaa memang imut dan cocok, tapi menurutku SasuNaru masih jauh lebih imut deh," bisik Sakura jujur. Tiga orang yang lainya memandang si rambut pink.

"Itu sih semua orang juga tahu, Sakura," sahut Hinata. Lalu, mereka berempat kembali memandang ke arah empat orang lelaki yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan tersenyum aneh saat melihat Sasuke kembali berdebat kecil dengan Naruto. Mengalihkan perhatian pada kelompok anak lelaki yang berada di sebelah mereka, empat sahabat tersebut kembali menyeringai aneh saat melihat Kiba mengomeli Shikamaru dengan gaya Ukenya.

"Taruhan kalau tak lama lagi pair SasuNaru akan benar-benar ada!" bisik Ino. Ketiga gadis yang lainnya hanya mengangguk lalu keempatnya kembali berbisik-bisik seru teman sekelas mereka tersebut. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau mereka berempat adalah Fujoshi.

"Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata! Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi?" Kurenai yang ternyata tahu kalau keempat muridnya sedang bergosip ria bertanya tajam,

"Bu..bukan apa-apa, Kurenai-sensei," jawab Tenten takut-takut.

'Mampus! Ketahuan!' batin mereka berempat.

"Apa lukisan kalian sudah jadi, sampai kalian bisa berbisik-bisik seperti itu?" Tanya Kurenai dengan wajah tegasnya. Tugas lukisan itu memang harus diselesaikan dalam duakali pertemuan. Pertemuan pertama mengerjakan sketsanya, sedangkan pertemuan kedua adalah waktu untuk mewarnai sketsanya dengan cat minyak. Dan sekarang adalah pertemuan keduanya. Dan waktunya tinggal lima menit lagi.

"Su…sudah Kurenai-sensei," Ino menjawab sambil mengangkat sedikit lukisan mereka yang memang sudah jadi. Walaupun dari tadi berbisik-bisik ria, mereka tetap mengerjakan lukisan mereka. Kurenai mendekat kearah empat muridnya yang sudah sangat lengket tersebut untuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan mereka.

Dan yang dilihat Kurenai adalah lukisan indah setangkai bunga cantik berwarna kuning yang di naungi sebatang pohon Maple dengan latar padang rumput yang hijau dan langit yang biru. Lukisan yang sangat indah. Kurenai memandang lukisan tersebut takjub, keempatnya memang murid yang berbakat.

"Apa judul lukisan ini?" Tanya Kurenai yang masih mengagumi lukisan tersebut. Keempatnya berpandangan lalu tersenyum cerah, senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman mereka 10 tahun lalu saat Hanabi di bawah pohon Maple rahasia mereka,

"Magic Chrysanthemum." Jawab mereka berempat penuh keyakinan.

"Magic Chrysanthemum?" ulang Kurenai. Keempatnya mengangguk dan saling melihat pita biru masing-masing yang sekarang sudah mereka simpul rapi dengan bentuk yang sama dan selalu mereka pakai sebagai penghias di baju mereka. Dan keempatnya kembali tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama.

Bunga krisan ajaib….

#######

**O W A R I**

**A/N : **

Nah, akhirnya selesai juga One Shot pertama Vii ini. Ide ini muncul begitu saja, dan Vii langsung mengetiknya tanpa persiapan. Maaf kalau jadi aneh dan kurang menghibur. Oia, da yang tau nama ibunya Sakura? Kalo ada, kasih tau ya..

Buat para readers dan Senpai-senpai sekalian, Vii minta kritik dan sarannya.

REVIEW PLEASE..! biar Vy tahu pendapat kalian dan letak kesalahan Vy. Dan FLAME asal membangun diterima,

Mind to **REVIEW **or **FLAME**?

.

With Love,

.

**Vy Murasaki**


End file.
